Against all odds
by Ara Iglesias
Summary: Katherine is new in Bacon Hills but she's not a human as everyone believes her to be. Will the pack accept her, even though she keeps a huge secret from them? And most importantly, will she be able to resist falling in love with a beautiful blue-eyed boy? (Liam OC)


Bacon Hills High School was something she was not ready to do. Katherine got out of her white corolla and headed for the entrance of the school where she would pick up her schedule. The school was crowded with students, laugther could be heard from everywhere. She arrived to the front desk and ask for help. "I'm looking for my schedule, I'm new here" Katherine said to the secretary. "Oh, yes yes, of course, here you have your schedule and the number of your locker" The lady behind the desk said while handing her a shit of paper and a number. "Thank you ma'am" Katherine said while looking for her next class. This High School was bigger than she had expected it to be, nevertheless she made an effort to try to find everything without help. She arrived early, so she found herself with 15 minutes to spare, so she head for the bathroom. The place was full of girls, all chating with one another about everything, going from boys, other girls, makeup and even homework. As she still didn't know anyone, she just focused on her face on the mirror; that morning she had applied only mascara, enough for her green eyes to stand out in her white complexion. She was so pale, that her chocolate-like hair would catch most the attention to her face. The bell rang which meant that classes were about to start. Katherine left the bathroom so as to enter her class when she bump into someone. As she look up, she found herself looking straight into the most wonderful blue eyes she had ever seen, and that was a lot to say.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" she said with an apologetical look on her face.

"No, it's okay I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going" he said, looking down at her, "you're new here, right? I'm Liam"

"Yep, first day, I'm Katherine" she introduce herself to the incredibly good-looking boy who was standing in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Katherine, I should get going to class, but um, see you around? Katherine nodded and left for her class with a small smile on her face. Liam was no where near in forgetting that girl, he made sure to look for her once scool was over.

X

Before she could even realised, Katherine was heading towards the cafeteria, lunch time had arrived which meant she could look for that boy whose face she couldn't erase from her mind. She walked carefully throught the other students, trying to recognise Liam, so far he was the only person she had talk too not that she minded though.

"Hey, Katherine!" someone from the tables under the trees shouted. She look in that direction only to find Liam waving her to come over there. She smiled to herself without noticing she was doing it and approach the table. Liam was among other people who she hadn't seen before.

"Hey" she maneged to say, why was she so nervous? It wasn't anything she hadn't done before.

"Hi, so guys this is Katherine" he said to the people on the table whom Katherine assumend to be Liam's friends "she's new student"

"Hello" a very good-looking asian girl said to her "Come sit with us"

That was Katherine cue to sit, she found a place next to Liam and the rest of the people introduce themselves to her.

"So I'm Kira" the asian girl said to Katherine "He's Scott" she said while pointing a dark haired boy next to her. "They're Stiles and Malia" she said looking towards a couple in front of Katherine, "and that one is Lydia" she finally said while she pointed towards a strawberry- blond girl in the other side of the table.

"Nice to meet you guys" she said to them rather shyly.

"So, you move recently to Bacon Hills?" Kira ask her, trying to make conversation with the new girl.

"Yeah, I moved here with my brother, my parents passed away last year, so we kinnda needed a new start" Katherine said while looking down at her hands. It felt horrible to lie to the only people who she had met so far, but going straight-foward and telling them the truth wasn't much of an option. She had done this kind of things thousends of times, but for a reason she couldn't quite understand she wasn't managing that good.

After having said that, everyone on the table seem to be feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kira apologised.

"No, it's okay, don't worry" Katherine reasured her.

Silence fell upon the table, nobady was sure of what to say exactly, when Liam broke the ice, mainly because he didn't want Katherine to go. He had just met this girlm but for some reason he could get her out of her head since the moment he saw her, those green eyes stuck on his mind since the very first moment.

"So, there's this big match on friday night" Liam said to Katherine "you should come and see us turn the other team to ashes" he said, showing quite the pride in his magnificent blue eyes.

"How humble of you Liam" Stiles said to him, causing the table to giggle; luckily the atmosphere changer for better now.

"You're on the team?" Katherine asked, even though that she knew the answer, like she knew that he was an amazing Lacrosse player.

"We all are" Scott said, meaning himself, Stiles and Liam.

"Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world then" Katherine said to Liam. They look at each other for a few seconds, before the bell caught their attention, making them to wake up from the daze.

Everyone started to get up, heading towards their respective classes and so was Katherine, until someone grabbed her wraist.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your class?" Liam said, hope all over his eyes.

"Oh, I was heading home actually" Katherine said, feeling extremely awful, she would have loved to be escorted by this beautiful boy who had her feeling like an idiot." I don't have more classes for the rest of the day"

"Oh it's okay" the dissapointment in Liam's voice was quite noticible.

"How about you giver me your number, I might be needing your help tomorrow" Katherine said smiling to him, and seeing his face lit up "This school is way to complicated"

The exchanged numbers and after saying goodbye, head for opposite directions.

X

"Did you guys smelled her?" Malia said to the pack, before entering to class.

"Malia, you shouldn't smell people" Stiles told her, "What do humans smell to, anyway?" he ask his friends.

"I know what you mean" Scott replied to Malia's question "Is like she didn't smell to anything at all" he said in a low voice, not wanting to attract much attention to them.

"Is that bad?", Kira said "I mean, she seemed pretty normal to me"

"Yeah, everyone seems pretty normal for us" Stiles said sarcastically " and then we find ourselves in trouble, again"

"Guys, I'm pretty sure Liam likes her" Lydia commented from behind " so before we all go physco with her, let's be sure otherwise Liam won't be able to control himself _with us_ " she finished off.

"Yeah, we don't want to be aniquilated by this little kid" Stiles said joking.

X

Apart from all the lying, it had been a great day. Katherine found herself with some friends. Including a boy she could.'t stop thinking about. _'This is bad'_ she thought to herself. Normally this didn't happend, she would just do the task that she was assinged to do and after it was done she would leave without leaving anything behind; and it was making her extremely nervous that this time things would go a little bit different.

The house she was getting hold off wasn't that big or flashy, which meant it was perfect for lying low. The living room was full of photos, all of them were from Scott's pack and Liam, again the boy she hadn't planned to have liked so much.

"So how was your day sweetie?" a guy from the kitchen said, waking her from her daze.

"Aren't you funny Nazario?" Katherine said while marching towards the kitchen.

"By the way you look at those photos I get the strange feeling that you have already made yourself an acquaintance to them" he said while handing her a mug full of a red liquid.

"Indeed" Katherine simply said, taking sip after sip feeling her whole self renewed.

"And of course you didn't tell them a thing, I may add" Nazario said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I didn't you moron" she said after finishing her mug, feeling the strenght runing all along her body " How do you think they would react when they find out I was vampire?"


End file.
